Soldiers of Freedom, Part One, Spec Ops Story
by DashingDJUrie
Summary: This is part One of a Three part story. It's set in the Modern Warfare 3 universe after the Russians have taken New York. The American Story features Ghost, and some character I've made. This is chapter one, there will be four chapters per part. Part two is from the Russian perspective and part three is from a civilians perspective. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1, The Start

Soldiers of Freedom

By: DJ Urie

Set during the Russian invasion.

See it from all sides.

American Spec Ops story, Intro,

The start

"Half of the squad is gone, and you want us to continue the mission!?" Drake slammed his fist into the wall leaving a small dent. Gun fire echoed through the corridors, bouncing off of the buildings old concrete walls. "It's not up to me, command gives the orders and we follow them." Drake grew angrier. "How are we supposed to this with three men, it was intended for an entire squad?" Red massaged his forehead. "This wasn't supposed to happen, fuck!"

Chapter 1, it's not so bad.

Three hours earlier.

"A beer, an ice cold, straight from the can, beer." Jax put his head back and sighed. The humvee was treading on tuff terrain and the rain wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. "That sounds like heaven right about now" said Mark who was picking at an apple with his knife. "When you're in hell, everything sounds like heaven" Drake said, watching the road carefully. The Russian forces had moved into New York early in their arrival. It was one of the first major cities to be taken, along with Huston and Los Angeles. The Roughnecks, lead by Lt. Alex Redman "Red", had been dispatched to recover important Intel from Ft. Drum. The squad was battle hardened and spent most of the beginning days of the invasion on the front lines. The Roughnecks consisted of six highly trained special operatives. Jax handled explosives, and was easily one of the best demolition ops Red had ever seen. Drake was not only one the best hand to hand combat specialist, but he was also a fine rifleman. Mark was the wise cracking, ass kicking, badass every squad needs. Axe was the squad medic, nervous, and easily spooked. He was the youngest in the squad and was often picked on by Jax and Mark. Ghost, the squad sniper, didn't talk. But he was one hell of a shot and that's all Red needed. Red was a born leader. He would be the first on the field and the last off. His squad was his family; he spent more time with them then his real family. "This rain just keeps on coming and coming. It's making me fucking depressed." "Drake, everything makes you depressed." Mark threw a piece of apple at the back of Drakes head. "Hey fuck-ass, I'm driving here!" "Both of you, for the love of god, shut up!" Red shouted, which spooked Axe like always. "Sorry boss" both of them exclaimed. "How far are we from the drop off point?" "About five minutes, these roads are crazy and the rain doesn't help much. Ghost sat in the back, loading bullets into his clip. Ghost liked the rain, it was soothing and peaceful. He pulled his mask over his head and jammed the clip into his prized sniper. "I have to piss man, like really bad." Mark squirmed in his seat. "What are fucking five!?" Jax punched Mark in the arm. "Come on, we haven't see anything for miles, and I have to piss like a motherfucker." Red looked at him with a face of confusion. "Are you serious right now?" "Please boss, I'll feel like a new man." Red rubbed his forehead. "Stop the humvee Drake, the five year old has to piss." Mark smiled from ear to ear. Drake shook his head and pulled over slowly. "Have fun getting wet dumbass" Jax pushed Mark out of the Humvee. "Honestly is this kid a complete idiot?" Drake said, turning off the truck. Mark ran over to the side of the road and found his tree of choice. "Don't look guys, I know it's tempting but restrain yourselves!" Jax let out a small laugh. He stuck his head out the window. "I just want a peak man!" Mark zipped up his pants and turned around. He was about to say something but he was cut off by a sharp pain in his left shoulder. Jax's jaw dropped and Drake threw his hands over his head. Bullets rained down on the Humvee. Mark fell to his knees with his hand on his arm. Another shot went straight through his leg. Jax kicked open the door. He fired back with three controlled bursts. Meanwhile Ghost leaped out of the back of the truck and took cover. Red and Axe joined him, while Drake grabbed his gun. "Axe, we need to get Mark behind the Humvee now!" Red grabbed Axe's arm. "Drake, Jax give us some cover, now!" Drake and Jax slammed the triggers of their guns and fired rapidly. Ghost tried to zero in on the enemies position. Red ran over to Marks side and laid down covering fire. Axe threw Marks arm over his shoulder and moved him over to the humvee. But before they could make it, a sting shocked Axe's right leg and he fell to the ground. Red noticed it immediately and ran over to them. "Fucking fuck! Axe come on! Get up!" Bullets still flew though the air, hitting the humvee. "I spot five on the hill to the east." Ghost let off a shot from his sniper. "Four." Axe pulled himself up to the humvee. "Shit, my leg, my fucking leg, oh shit!" Red crouched down next to him and grabbed his face. "Look at me, you're fine ok? That's a fucking scratch; you need to help Mark, now!" Axe shook his head and moved over to Mark. Blood was spewing from his mouth. Another bullet had entered his chest. "Mark you need to look at me, keep your eyes open and breathe!" Mark coughed and grabbed Axe's hand tightly. His eyes began to close slowly. "No, Mark you fucking stay with me, you're not leaving son!" Red grabbed Mark's free hand. Axe looked into Marks eyes. "Morphine" said Mark faintly. Axe looked at Red, Red looked at Axe. "Fucking do it!" Axe took out a morphine shot and stabbed it into Marks leg. Shots continued to hit the humvee while Jax and Drake continued their assault. Ghost let off another shot, dropping a Russian to the ground. Marks eyes closed. Red rubbed his forehead and ripped off Marks dog tags. He moved over to Ghost. "What do you got Ghost, give me something." "More are coming, it looks like ten now." He stopped talking immediately. "RPG!" Everyone stopped firing. "Shit! Move, everyone fucking move!" The squad ran from the humvee into the woods behind them. The RPG hit the humvee with a thunderous shot. An explosion rocked the ground beneath the Roughnecks. It sent Axe flying into a nearby tree and Jax rolling into the damp ground. It was quiet. The only sound was rain and the fire burning on the humvee. Ghost took a deep breath. He looked around. He saw Drake and Red, but no sign of Axe or Jax. He grabbed his sniper and crawled over to Drake. The rain was hitting the ground very hard. Ghost looked at Drake, he was breathing. "Drake, wake up." He smacked him in the face. Drake popped up, but Ghost threw him back down and put his hand over his mouth. "Quiet." Drake looked at Ghost and moved his hand away from his mouth. Red began to move. He looked over at the two. "What's going on?" Ghost moved over to Red, Drake followed. "Look over there." Ghost pointed to the group of Russian soldiers moving through the woods. There were no less than twenty of them. The fire from the wreck was being put out by the rain now. Red's eyes widened. Jax was crawling right in front of the group of Russians. He was bleeding from his arm pretty bad. Drake tried to run out to him but Red pulled him back. "Stop Drake, stop, there are too many of them, there's nothing we can do, stop!" Drake fought but couldn't get free. "I'm sorry but we can't, it's too late." Someone came out in front of the pack of Russians. He was bald and wearing a black trench coat. In his right hand was a pistol. He stepped on Jax's back. He screamed out in pain, the rain smacking his face. A tear fell from Drakes face. "I'm sorry" he said quietly. The man cocked the pistol and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through Jax's head with ease. "This is our land now! You are not welcome here!" The man smiled and signaled to one of his comrades. Two of them came to the front and through another body next to Jax. It was Axe, bloody and battered. The man grabbed Axe's face and shoved it right next to Jax's dead corpse. Axe screamed, spit flying from his mouth. "No, you fucking asshole, I'll kill you!" The man threw Axe to the ground. "You will be our messengers! You will tell your superiors that we will show no mercy to trespassers. This land is ours now, you are the vermin of the world and we exterminated you!" He cocked his pistol again. Axe closed his eyes as he knew what was coming. The man put the gun to the side of Axe's head. "So young, so naïve, so stupid." He let off the shot and Axe fell hard to the ground. The man signaled to all of the other Russians and they began to leave the area. Red let go and Drake fell to the ground. Ghost sighed. He ran over to the side of his comrades. He couldn't look at them but he kneeled down and panted. Red walked over to him and put his hand over his mouth. He bent down and grabbed the dog tags from around their necks. "We have to go Drake, find a radio and get out of here." Drake spun around and grabbed Red's neck. "You killed them! Why didn't we do anything? We just stood there and watched it happen!" Red threw him off. "There were too many of them Drake! We would be dead right now to, and that would solve nothing!" Drake scratched his head. Red held out his hand, offering some help up. Ghost came up behind Red. "Our radio was in the humvee, we're going to need to find a station to contact command." "Yeah, I know where we are, there's actually a radio tower about two clicks to the west of here, but there's no doubt going to be Russian forces there." Drake stood up and cocked his rifle. "That's ok; I'm in the mood for killing."

Chapter 2, just the three of us.


	2. Chapter 2, Just The Three Of Us

Chapter 2, just the three of us.

"Rain rain go away, come again some other day" Drake mumbled as he struggled up the hill. Ghost wiped some drops from his eyes and continued on. Red signaled to the other two and they all stopped. "Alright Ghost, tell us where we are." Ghost fucked with his map for a second and panted. "Okay, we're here, the radio tower is here, but there's a sewer grate that leads underneath the station. We can use that to catch the Russians by surprise." Red checked his clip. "Everyone do the same." Ghost and Drake both checked their ammo. "Enough" said Drake. Ghost nodded. Red sighed. "Alright, here's what's going to happen, Drake and I are going to assault the front, draw their attention. Ghost, you're going to take the sewer and flank. We don't know how many will be in there, but we have to take this station." Ghost slung his sniper over his shoulder and made his way down the hill. "Drake, I need you to get your head in the game. We need to contact command, ok?" Drake looked down and took a deep breath. "Don't worry, I'm game." Red smiled and patted him on the arm. "Let's do this." The two of them rushed down the hill and took up post behind a boulder. Meanwhile Ghost had made it over to the sewer grate. He quietly opened it up and made his way down the ladder. It smelled something awful. "Shit, it smells like . . . well, shit." He made his way down a couple of halls until he came to a large metal door. He put his ear up to it and listened intently. There was no sound coming from the other side. He tried to open it, but it was locked as he thought. He took out his handy lock pick. "Just like old times." He slide the pick into the doors keyhole. After fucking around with it for a second it unlocked. "Bingo" Ghost said, proud of himself. Drake and Red looked past the rock to the front of the Station. "I count three out front, couldn't be more than two inside." Red looked through his rifles scope. "Alright on the count of three, one, two, three!" The two men burst from cover and began hammering the station with bullets. One instantly fell while the other two quickly grabbed cover from the bullet storm. Another Russian came through the front door but was shot down with a vigorous shot from Drake. The two Russians, Drake and Red engaged in a heavy fire fight. Ghost crept though door into the basement. It was full of boxes, and shelves stocked with ammo and other useless items. Ghost made his way up the cold, worn out metal stairs leading to the top floor. He peeked around the corner; the fire fight was already going on. There was one Russian soldier frantically trying to contact backup. Ghost made short work of this poor soul. He pulled out his razor sharp cold steel knife and stabbed it with ease into the soldiers' neck. Ghost put his hand over the man's mouth as blood squirted from the wound. He threw the man to the ground and looked out the front door. He saw the two Russians fighting with his comrades. He whipped out his sidearm and took two shots which dropped his enemies. Drake and Red waved and Ghost mouthed to them, "Come on in." They rushed to the station. Ghost closed the heavy metal door behind them. Red made his way over to the radio that the Russian was fidgeting with. He quickly made contact with command. "Do you copy, this is Lt. Redman of the Roughnecks, we have come in contact with Russian forces, half of my squad is K.I.A, does anyone copy!?" Static erupted for a moment before a familiar voice came through. "Redman, this is Gen. Aisha, we read you loud and clear, over." Drake let out a long awaited sigh. "General, we need evacuation ASAP, do you copy?" Ghost took of his mask and wiped his forehead. "Lt. You may not be so happy to hear this but, your mission is not over." The three men looked at each other. "We need you to carry out the mission Lt."


	3. Chapter 3, It's Not Over Yet

Chapter 3, it's not over yet.

"Half of the squad is gone, and you want us to continue the mission!?" Drake slammed his fist into the wall leaving a small dent. Gun fire echoed through the corridors, bouncing off of the buildings old concrete walls. "It's not up to me, command gives the orders and we follow them." Drake grew angrier. "How are we supposed to this with three men, it was intended for an entire squad?" Red massaged his forehead. "This wasn't supposed to happen, fuck!" Ghost put his mask back on. "You heard him; we have to continue the mission. We have to get to the fort and download whatever Intel we can find." Drake paced back and forth. He slammed his fist into the wall again, harder this time. "Fine, just means I get to kill more dough bread fucks." He picked up his rifle and bust out the front door. Ghost shook his head and followed. Rain was still pouring down. Red took out the picture from his front pocket. He paused a moment and looked at it. More shots echoed in the background of war torn America. He kissed the picture then made his way out of the station. Drake and Ghost were waiting outside. "Check it out boss, we found a truck, enough fuel left to get us a good mile." Red made his way over to the vehicle and examined it. "Seems good, we need to move now, before backup arrives." Drake nodded and got into the driver's seat. Ghost hopped into the back and took a seat. Red took a seat in the passenger's side. Thunder was starting up, lightning to. They started up the truck and began driving. They decided to take the back roads. The roads were quiet, almost too quiet. Drake looked at Red. "Do you think more Russians arrived at the station yet?" "I don't know, but these roads are to quiet, where are all the patrols?" "Should I pull over?" Red looked out the window. "Yeah, we can foot it from here, I don't trust these roads." Drake turned into a small clearing and turned off the truck. "Alright, let's get moving. No time to lose." The three men got out of the truck and geared up. Ghost took another look at the map. "Not too far off, about a mile or so, easy." He put the map away. They decided to take the woods; it would be faster and more efficient. "Careful guys, we don't know what could be in these woods." Red moved swiftly. It was just as quiet as the roads were. Drake didn't like it; he knew that the Russians usually had patrols out so close to forts. Ghost was even more nervous, he would never show it, and even if he did you wouldn't be able to see it. The trees creaked and moaned in the wind, while rain and thunder ran through the air. Ghost noticed that there were more leaves in this area then there were in other areas. They were piled together. Ghost knew this wasn't normal. "Guys, I don't like this. There are more leaves here than other parts of the woods." Drake looked down. He to realized the abnormity. Red wasn't listening; he was making his way through the woods with one thing on his mind. "Sir, I don't feel comfortable, we should get back to the truck. Sir?" Red just kept on moving. "Sir!" Red turned around quickly. "What!? What the fuck do you want?" Drake zoned in on where Reds feet were. That's when he saw it. "Red, don't move!" Red turned towards Drake. His foot stepped on something. He looked down, "what the?" A mine popped up into the air right in front of Reds face. "Oh fuck me" he shot down to the ground along with Drake and Ghost. A large explosion shook the forest. It was louder than the thunder. Shrapnel rained over all three men. Red flew through the air and smacked right into a tree. He tried to breath but the air refused to enter his lungs. His vision was blurry and as he was passing out he heard the voice. He heard the voice of the man who would save his life.

Chapter 3, half-time, Reds flashback

Jax patted Red on the back. "I'm glad to have you with me Red, there's no man I'd rather be in there with." Red smiled. "I feel the same way Pacer, to the end!" They chest bumped and high-fived. "I feel so left out over here fellas, don't I get a chest bump?" Mark laughed and opened up his arms. Jax charged into Mark, knocking him to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry princess, I thought you were Mark." Mark smirked and leaped up. "So this new kid, when's he going to be here?" Mark continued to shave his beard in the mirror. "Soon, his name is Drake, suppose to be some sort of god in hand to hand." Jax laughed. "No one can be as good as you sir." Red smiled. "Alright kiss ass, let's go meet him." "You guys go ahead, I have to finish up here" mark shaved away a patch of hair on his chin. Jax and Red headed up the stair to meet their new squad member.

Chapter 3, continued.

Smoked filled the air. The way the rain hit the ground was soothing to the ear. The creaking of the trees fit well with the thunder. Ghost's eyes shot open and he took a deep breath. He was lying underneath a tree, covered from the rain. He looked around but saw nothing but trees. "Red, Drake?" He called out for them, but there was no reply. He got up, a sharp pain raced up his right arm. He grabbed it and held on tight. It wasn't broken, but the bone had to be bruised. His rifle was lying next to him. He wiped the dirt and leaves off of it. "Red, where are you?" He walked a couple steps before he was stopped. "Take it easy cowboy." A British voice pierced his ears. "Who are you?" A tall, muscular figure was standing in front of him, a gun in his hand. "The names Nigel, I found the three of you passed out. I heard the blast from miles away, which means the Russian did to." Ghost lowered his weapon, Nigel did the same. "Where are they?" Nigel wiped the rain off of his eyes. The older one was really hurt, so I put him inside of my truck, the other on is there with him." Nigel led Ghost to them. Drake saw Ghost and let out a sigh of relief. "How is he?" Ghost walked over to Red. "Not good man, he broke his leg and some ribs to." Ghost felt Reds forehead. Nigel walked over to them. "You're spec ops, no?" Drake looked at him. "Yeah, how'd you know?" "The uniforms were a dead giveaway." "Right" Drake laughed at himself. "Look, I'm assuming you're on some sort of mission, if you want I can take him back to my hideout, I've got medical supplies there." Ghost and Drake looked at one another. "Let's go."


End file.
